Lord Dominator vs. Dr. Coyle
Which evil genius, sporting their own fancy equipment, will out do the other? Who are you rooting for? Lord Dominator Dr. Coyle Battle POW POW POW Deep in a secret laboratory, there is a series of green, punching bag shaped vials of green liquid being maneuvered around on tracks. At least, normally they would. Right now, they were stopped, for a certain fighter. She bore a black and green jacket, green hair, dangerous black and green boots, and, strangest of all, a pair of metallic arms, thick coils protecting wiring within as the arms stretched out a far distance in front of the figure. Locals would know this woman as Dr. Coyle. The mad scientist was obsessed with proving her genius, manufacturing all sorts of crafts to become the mightiest of the world. She even manufactured these ARMS for herself. Right now, she was working her ARMS out, trying to see just how powerful these were. However, a red and black robot (shaped like a certain, springy fighter) ran in, interrupting her session. She stopped punching for a little bit to address it. It was motioning towards the way it came, but an arm of molten magma shot through, grabbing his back, and pulling him back into the darkness. Seeing the sudden attack, Dr. Coyle rose a row, now focusing all of her attention on the darkness. As she looked, she noticed a red glint in it, shining towards her. Then, she saw another stream of magma. She dove to the side, narrowly evading it. She then readied her ARMS again, pulling up a round, metallic head that bore gold colored teeth. And then, her arm extended, throwing the fist at the source of the magma with the intent on smashing the intruder. However, the figure blocked the attack, and advanced. Now, Dr. Coyle was able to get a better view of the attacker. They bore a thick set of armor, a vaguely heart-shaped design on the chest burning up like magma. The torso of the armor appeared extremely thick, and the legs seemed to have a battle skirt, draped around their legs threateningly. Along with spiky shoulder pads, they also wore a helm with a skull face and a pair of threatening horns. If anyone knew her name, it was probably because either she wanted them to remember her, or they heard about her exploits. Dr. Coyle didn't recognize her, but anyone that did would know her as Lord Dominator. Dr. Coyle: Who are you? And what do you think you're doing here? Lord Dominator: Oh, nothing much. I'm just an intergalactic conqueror seeking supplies. In this case, Volcanium X. Normally, I'd tear a planet open to get to the stuff, but I noticed you were extracting the stuff for yourself. Dr. Coyle: Oh, you're a scientific mind too, eh? Lord Dominator: Indeed. I even brought my own robot army for the occasion. Sure enough, the sounds of explosions filled the air outside. A few laser blasts alongside several spring-propelled fists signaled a fight outside. Despite this, Dr. Coyle seemed to grin. Dr. Coyle: A real evil genius, eh? Finally, a worthy opponent. Lord Dominator: Opponent? You don't expect to be able to take me down, do you? Dr. Coyle: And you didn't come here expecting me to keel over, did you? Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Female fights Category:Machine themed One Minute Melees Category:Somebody495 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees